A dark sunset
by littlemissblonde
Summary: Its about Alec and Jane.Like how they became vampires and whats happens in there life.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight! **

**chapter 1.**

Jane POV

"Alec get your butt down here.'' I yelled up the stairs I really didn't care if he missed school it's just that I need him as my body guard I don't get called 'the weird torture girl' if he's by my side. Our mother and father left for work an hour ago and we were supposed to leave right after them. Alec finally comes down stairs and we walk out the front door. I and Alec are twins but if you saw us you wound not believe it. He has dark brown hair and green eyes and I have blond hair and blue eyes. He is very tall for a sixteen year old while I am pixie size compared to him. Alec stopped and said'' if we don't hurry we shall be late.'' then I saw the ally that some kids took as a short cut to school and I said'' let's take the short cut.'' Alec nods at me and I smile to my dear brother. The ally was dark, Alec said to stay close. So I hugged on to his arm, that's when something grabbed me and tugged me away from my brother. ''Alec!" I cried out trying to loosen the grip someone had on my Arm.'' calm down dear child'' said a voice. That's when I felt the searing pain go though my body. It was too much I fell asleep.

Alec POV.

As I awoke the first thing I asked was. ''Where's Jane'' A voice said'' my dear boy lie down you had a rough day.'' I growled then asked ''what's the date.'' The man looks at me and says. ''March 10th 1901.'' I was asleep for two days wow what happened."My boy I have some great news you and your sister are vampires and let me tell you the best part you have some wonderful gifts.'' The man said laughing.'' By the way my name in Aro nice to meet you Alec my son, brother and friend'' I smiled and then I heard a deaf defining scream ''Alec!'' I jumped up and rushed down the stone hallway. Jane was half way up a wall hissing at a man trying to get her to calm down. Right when I was going to help her calm herself she narrowed her eyes and the blond man screams out in pain and falls to the ground. My sister was the cause of the man's awful pain. ''Jane'' I called out to her. She stops and jumps down and runs to me. We embrace in a hug. ''Felix I told you not to upset her.'' Yelled Aro."Sorry master''Said the man named when i saw Janes were blood red."Jane''I she must have seen my eyes because she turned and looked at Aro.''You said that we are Vampires.I didnt belive you but after seeing my brothers eyes and how he changed i do''she said i grabed her arm and said''Jane we are leaving.

Jane POV

''No''I spat and walked over to Aro.''Ah my dear you have decided to join us.''I nod yes and step by my new master.''Join us Brother.''I said looking a little to nods and comes to stand by me.

* * *

**Sould Alec make Jane leave or sould he stay just to make her Happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own twilight but I can still dream

Chapter 2

Jane pov

Aro laughed at my brother's unsure face but I stared deep into his eyes. I knew he wanted to get out of this place and run home but I won't let that happen. I-I-I I need him. It's hard to say that I need anyone but he's part of me and I can't lose him.

Alec pov

Jane was looking at me like she was about to cry. She was always trough and mean but I see though that and I see the little girl that's hidden inside her. I laughed under my breath as I remember when she was two. She wanted everything she saw to be pink. But then when she turned ten everything turned black. I kind of wish she was still the pink little girl not the pale vampire she is today. "I shall stay but only for my sister.'' Aro smiled an evil smile. But what scared me was the evil grin my sister had. It was pure evil her red eyes gleaming and her pale lips red. That's when I smelled it. Fresh blood.

Aro pov

Jane and Alec are new born so I had ten young children grabbed and dragged to our main hall for dinner. Jane was blood thirstier while Alec held back. Jane snapped a Childs neck like a trig. Alec finally killed and drank a young boy. I smiled to myself. They are perfect. Jane the torturer and Alec the guide. Jane was smiling to herself. I laughed I'm glad she's having fun.

Jane pov

I was having so much fun. It didn't bother me that I was killing it was fun and the blood was so sweet. I snapped another neck and laughed. But I was mad at Alec for only killing one. Aro was also laughing but he was also stareing at my brother waiting for him to eat more but Alec looked away and stalked off to his room.

Alec pov

The taste was so good but I cant kill.


End file.
